The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and particularly, to a technology effective when applied to a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor chip in which a switching transistor is formed is sealed with a resin.
In recent years, in order to achieve downsizing and quick response of a power source circuit etc., the frequency of power MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) used in a power source circuit has been increasing.
In particular, a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and DSP (Digital Signal Processor) of a desktop or notebook personal computer, server, gaming machine, etc., tend to increase in electric current and frequency. Because of this, the power MOSFET configuring a non-insulating DC-DC converter for controlling the power source of the CPU and DSP is under technical development so as to be capable of dealing with a large electric current and high frequency.
A DC-DC converter widely used as an example of the power source circuit has a configuration in which the power MOSFET for high side switch and the power MOSFET for low side switch are connected in series. The power MOSFET for high side switch has a switch function to control the DC-DC converter, the power MOSFET for low side switch has a switch function for synchronized rectification, and these two power MOSFETs convert the power source voltage by alternately turning on/off in synchronization.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-322781 (Patent Document 1) describes a technology relating to semiconductor chip provided with an electric current sensing unit.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1995-058293 (Patent Document 2) describes a technology relating to a semiconductor chip provided with a temperature detecting diode.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-49273 (Patent Document 3) describes a technology relating to a semiconductor chip provided with a temperature detecting element.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-268336 (Patent Document 4) describes a technology relating to a semiconductor chip provided with a temperature-sensitive diode.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-302977 (Patent Document 5) describes a technology relating to a semiconductor chip provided with a temperature detecting diode.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-17620 (Patent Document 6) describes a technology relating to a semiconductor device in which first, second, and third semiconductor chips are mounted on one package, the first semiconductor chip is a first power MOSFET, the second semiconductor chip is a second power MOSFET, and the third semiconductor chip includes a drive circuit to drive the first and second power MOSFETs.